Flores
by Lukita
Summary: One shot de Chrona y sus pensamientos ¿A quien le dare mi regalo? especial del día de la madre, para todas ustedes


Holiiiii n.n…

Quise hacer algo diferente

Siempre pongo a Chrona tímida, triste y ensombrecida por su pasado

Esta vez, la are más emm adorablemente tierna w…

Especial del Día de las Madres… ¡besitos a todas!

* * *

**~… Flores…~**

**Chrona Pov**

He estado pensando y llegué a la conclusión, que mi vida en soledad no fue tan mala, estar en este mundo rodeado de personas que no conoces, con miedo a que te hagan algo a que te lastimen, es aterrador. En estos momentos es en los que extraño mí burbujita, aquella que solo estábamos Ragnarok y yo.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Qu-que haces Maka? -. Le pregunté a mi amiga más preciada._

_- Estoy haciendo un regalo -. Me dijo ella sin apartar la vista de una bolsa._

_- ¿Eh? -. Me quedé pensando.- ¿Por que? -. Ella me miro feliz._

_- Para mamá -. Yo solo la mire con duda y ella adivinó mi pregunta.- Es porque en unos días será el día de la madre -. _

_- Aaah -. Yo agaché la vista y ella me miro preocupada._

_- ¿Estás bien? -._

_- Si -. Le dije y la deje haciendo sus cosas_

_Al siguiente día, llevamos los materiales que nos había pedido Marie-sensei en la clase anterior porque íbamos a hacer algo._

_- Bien chicos, saquen todo lo que trajeron, que hoy aremos flores de papel -. Dijo alegre._

_- ‼ ¿EHHH?‼ -. Protestaron los demás._

_- No se quejen, que serán regalos para sus mamitas por el día de la madre-. Ella dibujó en el pizarrón como hacer la flor con papel._

_- Onee-chan Patty hará jirafas jajajajaj -. Canturreo Patty al lado mío._

_- Bien Patty -. Le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello a su hermana menor -. ¿Y a quien se las darás? -. _

_- A onee-chan -. Le sonreía infantilmente._

_- Ok, entonces yo también le haré un regalo a Patty -. Y ambas se pusieron a trabajar con sus materiales concentradas en sus trabajos._

_Algo en mi interior se estremecía dolorosamente, verlas a ellas y a todos tan felices haciendo sus presentes, hacia que me doliera el pecho._

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

- Duele -. Dije en voz alta, Ragnarok salió de mi espalda.

- ¿Qué haces entupida? -. Yo no le respondí y el golpeó mi cabeza.- ¿estás bien?-. Me preguntó.

- Ragnarok... ¿extrañas a Medusa? -. Le dije abrazando mi almohada.

- Claro que no tonta, a pesar de que no puedo matar a nadie y comer almas, la paso genial con esos mocosos y sus ricos caramelos -. Un hilo de baba apareció de su boca imaginándose los dulces.

- Pero... yo si -. Me quedé en silencio, el esperó a que continuara.- A-al menos, tendría a alguien a qui-quien regalarle algo -. Concluí triste.

- Lo hubiese botado -. Ragnarok se apoyo en mi cabeza con sus pequeñas manitos.- Ella no merece ser llamada madre -. Me dejó sorprendida, era la primera vez que me decía algo tan serio y desapareció otra vez.

Al día siguiente, seguíamos haciendo las flores y ya solo quedaba un día para el tan esperado momento, Marie sensei se acercó a mí.

- Chrona-chan -. Me dijo dulcemente.- ¿No aras las flores?-. Yo bajé la vista triste y ella se sentó a mi lado.- Chrona-chan ¿Sabes a quien le dará su regalo Black Star? -. Yo negué con la cabeza mirando al chico de la estrella atentamente.- Se las dará a Sid-sensei -.

- ¿Pe-pero no es pa-para el día de la madre? -. Mi corazón volvió a doler al pronunciar esa palabra "_madre"_. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- En el mundo, hay muchos tipos de madres Chrona-chan, aquellas que te dan la vida y que darían su vida por ti, otras que te cuidan y te aman pero no son nada tuyo, otras que son realmente padres que también hacen el papel de mamá y en el caso de

Black Star, esta Sid-sensei que no es ni su madre ni padre y no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo con el, pero lo a cuidado desde que era un bebé.

- No en-entiendo -.

- Black Star ve a Sid-sensei como la persona que le ha dado todo a cambio de nada, por eso esta muy agradecido de él y le dará su regalo en ese día tan especial -. Yo no sabia que decir, nunca me vería a mi pensando de esa forma y menos al tipo de persona que era Black Star, las apariencias engañan pensé.

- Pero aun así -.

- No te preocupes Chrona, si no quieres hacer las flores puedes hacer otra cosa -.

- Y-yo quiero ha-hacerlas -. Dije avergonzada.- Pero no se a qui-quien dárselas -.

- Mmm... -. Marie-sensei se puso a pensar un rato.- Dáselas a quien consideres especial para ti-. Ella me sonrío y yo asentí.

- Bien, iré a ver a los demás -. Ella se levantó y se fue a ver como iban los otros.

Yo me quedé pensando en lo que Marie-sensei me había dicho y la imagen de mi madre venia a mi mente haciéndome temblar ¿De verdad una madre era capaz de dar la vida por un hijo? para mi eso se veía imposible.

Llegué a mi cuarto en el Shibusen y me puse a pensar ¿A quien le daría las flores que todavía no hacia? Ragnarok salió de mi espalda.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo? -.

- No -. Negué con la cabeza.- Estoy pensando a quien le daré mi regalo -.

- Eres entupida, si todavía ni lo haces -.

- ¡Ya lo se! pero -. Dije tomando los papeles -. Primero quería saber a quien dárselas.

- ¿Que no está claro? -. Yo lo miré dudosa.- Si que eres estúpida -. Me dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Esa profesora tonta dijo que se lo dieras a quien aya hecho algo por ti sin pedírtelo.

- No dijo eso -. Lo regañé.

- Bah, es lo mismo -. Dijo aburrido y a mi se me ocurrió una idea.

Tomé más papel y más varillas, necesitaba hacer muchas flores más.

- ¿Po-podrías ayudarme? -. Le pregunté temerosa a Ragnarok por miedo a que me golpeara.

- ¿Por unas tontas flores? -.

- Te daré muchos dulces -. Le dije decidida.

- Eso suena mejor -.

Y así, nos quedamos toda la noche haciendo flores, blancas, amarillas, verdes, azules, lilas, negras de todos los colores que encontramos y cansados nos quedamos dormidos en el suelo, más bien yo solita porque el se metió a mi espalda de nuevo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, me restregué los ojos con pereza y al ver nuestro trabajo grité.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el Kishin? ¿Lo mataron? ¿Me robó los dulces? ¿Me comió? -.

- Pero que estabas soñando -. Le dije riéndome y el me golpeó.

- A penas pude dormir, estúpida -. El miro las flores en mi mano.- Son muchas le sonreí.

- Quedaron lindas -. Me ruboricé.

- Ya ya, basta de cursilerías y ve a entregar eso luego que quiero comer -.

El desapareció, tendría muchos dulces la próxima vez que apareciera por haberme ayudado tanto. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto, hoy era el gran día, estaba nerviosa, quizás seria rechazada, pero eso no importaba, las entregaría si o si y hoy mismo antes de comenzar las clases.

No me di cuenta cuando estaba frente al Death Room, entre sin decir nada ahí estaba Shinigami-sama, Kid, Liz y Patty, me acerqué tímidamente.

- Hola holitas Chrona-chan -. Yo lo miré avergonzada.- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

- Bueno yo -. Mis manos estaban sudando, como me había metido en esto.- Yo… -. Y tomando valor me acerqué a el.- E-e-esto es pa-pa-para usted -.

A Shinigami-sama le entregué una flor negra, me di vuelta y le dí una naranja a Liz y a Patty y una amarilla a Kid, salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

- No-no-no se co-como lidiar co-con regalos -. Dije en voz alta roja como un tomate.

En el pasillo me encontré a Black Star que le di una flor azul y a Soul una blanca

- ¿Que es esto? -. Me preguntó Soul pero yo seguí corriendo y no dije nada.

Encontré a Maka y Tsubaki en el salón, le di una verde y otra roja a cada una.

- Gracias Chrona pero porque -. Otra vez salí corriendo, el valor que tenía era muy poquito a si que tenia que aprovecharlo mientras lo tuviera. Choqué con algo duro en el camino.

- Lo siento -.

- No te preocupes, pero mira por donde vas -. Era el profesor Stein.

- To- tome -. Le dije estirándole una flor gris, el la miró raro, como no la recibía se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Gracias -. Tomó la flor, me acarició la cabeza y se fue dejándome sorprendida, una mano sujetó mi hombro asustándome.

- ¿Chrona chan? -. Era Marie sensei.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si -. Le sonreí tímidamente.- Sensei

- ¿Dime?

- U-usted me dijo que le regala una flor a a quien me aya a-ayudado a cambio de nada -.

- Emm... Bueno técnicamente algo así ¿Por que? -. Yo no respondí, solo le entregué un ramo de flores con todos los colores que encontré, ella me miró sorprendida.

- Yo nu-nunca tuve una ma-madre que diera la vida por mi, pe-pero si personas importantes qu-que si lo han hecho y y me han da-dado cosas a cambio de nada -. Unas lagrimitas se asomaron a mis ojos.- Yo no se que es una madre, pero aquí me han cuidado co-como si fuesen una, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, Liz, Black Star. Patty, Stein sensei, Shinigami-sama y y sobre todo usted Marie-sensei -.

Ella tomó mi regalo y luego hizo algo que me sorprendió mucho, lloro pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Chrona-chan, eres una excelente niña -.

- Claro que lo es-. Me di vuelta encontrándome con Maka y todos a los que les había regalado una flor.

Ninguno de ellos será mi madre, mi padre o mis hermanos, pero para mi, son las únicas personas que pude llegar a consideras parte de una familia. Una extraña y divertida familia.

* * *

Jakjakajkaa si lo se bien cursi pero para mi fue hermoso xD

Me dio hambre ._.

¡Alimentame mujer! Digo mamá OwO asdasdsa

Yo y mis pavadas x'D

Iap, me fuiiii

* * *

_**Review¿?**_


End file.
